Por siempre juntos
by Roxanne90
Summary: Ron y Hermione se enfrentan al final de una misión, ¿la superarán con vida...? one-shot...muy cortito. Espero que os guste!


Caminaban muy juntos, cogidos de la mano, cubiertos con sendas capas largas, tan negras como la misma noche, mientras los copos de nieve se iban posando sobre sus cabezas con lentitud y parsimonia, tan lentamente como los minutos que pasaban ante ellos. Él sabía que no tenían escapatoria, y su destino quedaba pendiente de un fino hilo que podía dar a torcer la balanza de un lado u otro: el tiempo.

Podían llegar al refugio de la orden, ponerse convenientemente a salvo, o podían llegar los mortífagos antes, y acabar con rapidez con sus jóvenes vidas. No había manera de defenderse, pues sus varitas habían pasado a la historia, estaban desarmados y eran vulnerables, débiles.

Él pudo apreciar el temblor de su acompañante y un sentimiento de desasosiego se apoderó de su corazón. No era justo, no era justo acabar así con su vida, segarla antes de haber podido pasar más tiempo a su lado, llevar su amor mucho más lejos de lo que lo habían llevado. Siempre había soñado llegar a la situación que se encontraba con la joven de pelo castaño y enmarañado que lo había enamorado, novios, quién lo habría dicho.

Se oyeron unos pasos lejanos, ruidos de las ramas al romperse y voces. Aquellos mortífagos no tenían la necesidad de ocultarse ni de ser discretos, ellos tenían el control y lo sabían, alardeaban de ello.

Ron…- murmuró Hermione acongojada, asustada. Sus temblores se acentuaron y el muchacho pudo adivinar que estaba llorando.

Queda muy poco, Hermione, llegaremos- dijo con convicción, aunque temía que los violentos latidos de su corazón le delataran ante su compañera. Siempre había sido muy inteligente.

Si fuéramos por las lindes…

Nos perderíamos, ya oíste a Kingsley, seguir el camino hasta el final del bosque, hasta la casita, en cuanto lleguemos nos pondremos a salvo y terminaremos con todo esto.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, aún se oían a los mortífagos, cada vez más cerca. La luna llena iluminaba el camino nevado a sus pies.

Ron…

¿Si, Hermione?

Siempre te he querido. No quiero morir. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

No vamos a morir- repuso él notando cómo se le erizaba el vello e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar libres las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.- ¡Mira! ¡Allí! ¡Al fondo!

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y ahogó un gritito. Él la cogió fuertemente de l a mano y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, el camino estaba terminándose y pronto llegarían al refugio. Alguien gritó a sus espaldas y tras una breve mirada pudieron entrever por primera vez a sus perseguidores, con máscaras blancas en los rostros. La nevada aumentó su intensidad.

Una casita pequeña, de madera, los esperaba al final. Su salvación estaba muy cerca.

En una última corrida atravesaron la pequeña puerta de madera abierta y la cerraron con el cerrojo oxidado que apenas se mantenía firme. Ron oyó el suspiro de alivio de su novia, aunque en cuanto se dio la vuelta y observó la estancia supo que algo iba mal.

Una tenue luz procedente de una lámpara de aceite a la que le quedaba muy poco combustible iluminaba la pequeña habitación, destrozada, las paredes estabab llenas de arañazos y agujeros, como si alguien las hubiera quemado con un cigarrillo muy grande. Las ventanas tenían los cristales rotos formando peligrosos salientes afiliados y el poco mobiliarion que había estaba roto en pedazos. Detrás de un sofá volcado y con la tela rasgada había un cuerpo en el suelo de espaldas a ellos. Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro e histeria y Ron se aproximó al cadáver. El rostro ensangrentado de Kingsley les devolvió una mirada perdida, con el atisbo de un final heroico pero desgraciado reflejado en sus oscuras facciones.

Él supo entonces que sus vidas ya no dependían del tiempo, sus vidas tenían los segundos contados y pronto llegaría a su final. Se aproximó a Hermione con rapidez y le cogió el pálido rostro entre las manos, apartándole los cabellos para ver sus ojos. Estaba llorando y le pareció la mujer más bella que había sobre la tierra. La besó, ardientemente, saboreando sus labios y su boca, despidiéndose. Ella le abrazó y le envolvió con su calor, con todo aquello que no podían decirse mediante palabras.

Ocúltate, yo los detendré- dijo él. El dolor que le producía el separarse de ella era mucho más fuerte que el que le pudieran hacer con cualquier maldición o tortura, pues esa era su mayor pena y desesperanza.

No te voy a dejar solo.- replicó ella asustada.

No me hagas esto.

Oyeron como los mortífagos irrumpían en el jardincito ya casi inexistente de la casa. En los ojos castaños de ella había determinación. Fue ella misma la que le cogió de la mano y emprendió el camino que los llevaría a un lugar mucho más lejano que la propia tierra. Un lugar en el que quizá pudieran llevar una existencia feliz, siempre juntos.

Muy a su pesar, Ron sonrió. Siempre había admirado aquella osada valentía, que no temía ni a la misma muerte. Le besó el pelo antes de dejarse ver por sus enemigos y ella le apretó la mano cariñosamente. Al fin y al cabo, iban a estar siempre juntos.

Te quiero Hermione.

Te quiero Ron.

Ni siquiera se perdieron de vista cuando miles de rayos de colores los envolvieron. Ya no había dolor. Solo estaban ellos dos, uno frente a otro, uno junto a otro, ya no existía nada ni nadie más en el mundo.


End file.
